Randy's Highschool romance with YOU
by teddybearwithamachinegun
Summary: This is a story all about YOU.You get to decide what ever your name is, and you get to be with the one and only Randy Orton.yay.So read along as you come across lots of drama with your trusty guardian angel by your side.Stupid word limit.Rated k  for now
1. New Gurrrrl

_**Randy's teenage love affair with YOU**_

_info:  
><em> 

Hello my friends... This is going to be a story all about YOU... why? because I want you to feel special. I don't wanna give out much of the story... I mean what good is that right?

Name: ( I'll put this '_' to represent your name ok :) )

Age: You start off as 15... and of course... you'll get older as time passes (_Randy in the background: Duhhh_)

Appearence: Trimmed (yeaa you've got some muscle), Onyx eyes, Long wavy Latina-Black hair,

Parents: Dead, (you live with your Uncle Joe)

Here's Chapter 1:

You were currently in one of your sweet dreams you've been having for a while... it was about this awsome guy. He was supposed to be the love your life... you didn't know his same... or saw his face... but you two got along perfectly... there was a strange connection.

Eventually, you felt tapping on your shouilder, waking you up from the cool dream you had. You turned to see the familar face staring at you.

'Morning Uncle Joe' You said tiredly.

'Morning darling... hurry up... today's your first day of school... you don't wanna make a bad impression and be late do you?"

Rolling your eyes, you got up and did the "morning routine" then headed down for breakfast. You wore a white fitted top that said 'I heart nerds on it', a black mid-thigh skirt and a knee-high black and white converse to match, you put your hair in pig tails and white ribbions.

Joe, "What are you five?"

You, "Hey... I'm going to a new school... there are no laws against reinventing myself"

Joe; " Too bad, I'm going to mis the old you... but you do look nice... anyway, hurry up and eat... I'll drop you off."

You smiled at him... and ate your breakfast, consisting of the exquisite Toast and scrambled eggs.

"Ok... I'm done... let's go" you said putting you plate in the sink and grabbing you backpack, which was heavier than usual.

Joe: "About time"

You: "Shut up and start the car"

********15 minutes Later********

Joe parks the car and goes in with you.

You: "Do you _have_ to come with me?"

Joe: "Yes"

You roll your eyes, and go to the principal's office, which was surprisingly easy to find.

Joe spoke up, " Hey Jenny"

The elderly woman looked up: "Joseph, Hi how have you been? And you must be _ You uncle has told me alot about you... you are indeed very pretty. I've already set up a schedule and a locker for you. I hope you have a great time here and Dexter High (it was the first thing I thought about)."

You: "Thank you so much... and I'm sure I will"

The bell rang, and you headed to your locker. Quickly, you spun in the code, placed your books and whatever else.

You think to yourself, 'Hmm... maybe i'll decorate this later.'

So, another bell rings, and you see everyone scamper off into different rooms, you close your locker door, and head to the first class on the list. Math... yay.

You bump into some one at the door.

The someone: "oh gosh, I'm sorry"

You: "It's ok... I wasn't watching where I was going anyway"

The someone: " Oh you Must be the new student _. Miss Welch told us about you. It looks like you'll be a great asset to Dexter high. I'm the Math Teacher Mr. Harris.

You: "Thank you for the wonderful compliment. I look foward to being in your class."

Mr. Harris: "Great. *he opens the door* After you"

You smile at him and walk in scanning the place for seats. And the only one available was thank God in the left corner behind a Mexican-American girl. You head over to the seat and sat down. All of a sudden the girl turned around.

"You can Kiss so much ass at times"

You: Excuese Me?

The Girl: "What? It's true... you do... like the time when you were five and you told the ice cream man he looked like George Clooney and he gave you an extra ice cream cone."

Your eyes widened... who the hell was this girl?. " Who the hell are you?"

The Girl: " What you don't recognize me?... Oh wait.. Of course you don't. It's me Cindie... you know your Guradian Angel." 

You: " Oh my Stars... Cindie?... what are you doing here?"

Cindie; "Sweetheart... I'm your gurdian Angel. I'm supposed to follow you everywhere until you don't need me I get my wings...or a second chance at life."

You: "Oh right... but what about the body change"

*Yes... creepy, I know, so Cindie is your Gurdian Angel. She's been there for you since before the death of your parents.*

Cindie: "Oh yea, this girl died in her sleep last night... so I just took over her body. Oh, and call me Melina from now on."

You: "You took a dead girl's body?... Gross."

Mr. Harris: Girls... Is there something you'd like to share with the class?

You and Cind-Melina: "No Mr. Harris."

Melina: Can we switch seats?

You: Why?

Melina: Because. I feel more comfortable behind you. That way, I know nothing has a chance of happening to you. It's an Angel thing.

You: Next Class ok?

Melina rolls her eyes.: whatever.

** Yes people. That is Melina Perez as in the playboy hating, split dropping, ass kicking, Diva Dominating Melina Perez... she's your guardian angel.**

(( Yea I hate using the "you" I feel like I;m Narrating your every move... so now we drop the "you" and start with "I"))

Finally, an entire 80 minutes of Math was over, and Melina and I were currently walking down the hall to our lockers which not very surprising, were side by side. I opened mine, and got out my text book for my next class which was Geography.

"So what do you have next?" I asked Melina.

"The exact same thing you have sweetie, Geography". She didn't even have to open her locker. Her Math book was replaced with her Geography text book.

"Lemme guess... you had Ms. Welch duplicate your schedule and gave it to me didn't you." 

She Smirked. " You're finally catching up... we've got exactly one minute before the bell rings, let's go." 

WHOOOOO... first chapter is DONE!... now don't worry... I promise you Randy's gonna show up in the next one. Now, my microsoft word 'starter' is treating me like shit... i'm using the "wordpad" bleech. I hate this one. but it's all I really have, so please forgive me for any errors i've made so far and will make in the future. Ok. so read and review, please tell me what you thought of this. and I'll try my best to have Chapter 2 up by tomorrow. 


	2. Enter The Chick Magnet

_Chapter 2_

_New friends, new enemies_

Time passed as it was now lunchtime. I always thought cafeteria food sucked ass... but now, I take that back. Dexter High's Cafeteria was clean, didn't smell like poision and spit, and served great food. Today's main dish was Hawiian sandwiches. Chicken breasts, with grilled pineapples, pepper jack cheese, and teryaki sauce. Of course there are other options if you don't want that. So anyway, I paid for my lunch and looked for a seat.

"-" I heard Melina call my name. She was sitting at a table with four other girls and one guy. How the hell could a dead chick get so popular?

I walked over as Melina introduced me to all of them I found out their names, Mickie whom was overly excited to met me, Maryse, was nice to me, but kinda busy sticking her tongue down a guy's throat. That guy turned out to be Mike, one of the jocks of the school. A "tail back" on the school's football team... wow. Anyway, the other girl was Barabra, who liked to be called, Barbie, or atleast Barbie's sister, Kelly. I guess she was hell-bent on being pretty n plastic or something. And the last girl was Alicia. A pretty Africian-American with dyed red smiled at me and did a small wave. I sat and talked with all of them. Most of them at least. I guess for some reason, I wasn't on Kelly's good side.

We got lost in conversation, I didn't see when kelly started flicking her hair and checking her make up for no apparent reason. Mike, stopped talking long enough to realise one of his best friends walking by.

"Randy, my man what's up?" He said.

They bumped fists and did whatever other secrect handshake guys do.

"Hey Miz, Girls, new girl i've never met before. I'm Randy Orton. The Chick Magnet."

I chuckled at him. and extended my hand, " My name is - (don't forget your name goes there), the ball buster."

He laughed and shook my hand. " Pretty name for a ball buster. anyway, sorry to leave so soon, but i've gotta see John about Practice this evening."

"We have practice this evening?" Mike asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I'll see you guys later ok."

"Yea whatever" Melina said taking a sip from her soda.

Randy rumpled her hair,

"Ughh you son of a bulldog"

Randy stepped back, "since when did you stop cursing?"

Melina pressed her lips together, "Just leave Randall."

Randy laughed. "Later guys"

"Later"

"Later"

"Bye Randy" Kelly laughed.

Melina, Mickie and Maryse and I had one more subject after lunch, Social Studies and luckly enough, the teacher wasn't there... so we just went to the libary to finish up whatever homework and catch up on local gossip.

"So - it looks like Randy likes you" Mickie spoke up.

"Nooo I don't think so."

Maryse spoke then, "Actually yea, He kinda does."

"Nooo, I really don't think he does, I mean, I'm just as pretty as any other girl in this school... maybe less, but I -" 

Melina ignored all of us and did her homework, something she didn't really have to do, meanwhile, checking over mine to make sure all answers were correct.

Mickie, "No... I think you two have a great conection... I mean, he hasn't smiled like that in a long time."

"Ok, Mickie, I think we're starting to make her uncomfortable, let's drop the subject, and start on local gossip."

I smiled at Maryse for understanding... She continued talking. "So I heard Kelly has the hots for John."

"Morrison?" Mickie asked.

Melina's attention turned on us for that one... why? Only God knows... seriously... only he does, hence the term Guradian Angel.

Maryse,"Qui"

Mickie, "You know I don't speak spanish Maryse"

I snickered at Mickie's dumb Moment."She said yes Mickie"

Maryse, "You speak french -?"

"Only a little bit, I'm thinking of getting lessons I really wanna know how to speak it"

She smirked at me. "Think of me as your new french teacher"

I smiled for I just made a friend and gotten fre french lessons, score two for me.

Maryse continued with her propaganda, while Melina listened attentively.

"But wait, I thought she liked Randy?" I spoke up.

"They actually used to date." Mickie said.

Maryse then asked," Why'd they break up anyway?"

"Because she used to see Trent for 'tutoring' three times a week" Mickie smirked.

The gossip continued as time passed. The bell rang and it was time to go home.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Mickie said as she and Maryse walked away. Then Maryse turned around. " Don't forget you french lesson tomorrow. We'll start at lunch time I'll meet you at the fountain ,au revoir. Melina vous montrer où il est." and she ran to catch up with Mickie.

Melina stayed with Me until Uncle Joe picked me up.

"Have a nice sleep" she said. "Remember, I'm only a thought away."

"Yea, Yea, I'll see you in my dreams."

"Bye sweetie"

"Bye"

Well my darlings, it looks like I kept my promise, about an hour after chapter one was poasted, I created chapter 2... and i'm now about to work on chapter three... If I make it, It'll be a new record for me.

And also, thanks to 'justbornawsome' and '' for reviewing... I hope to see many more. :)


	3. Dead frogs and living love

_Chapter three_

_One Month later_

It was a month later, (_Randy in the background: No shit... it says that in the title) _((we'll just ignore all the assholes in this room ok... I only count one)) ( Randy: you bitch) (( You do know I'm the one writing this story right?)) ( Randy: So? What are you gonna do Erase me?)(( You know what... why not... let's have Cena take your place how about that?)) (Randy: Ok Ok i'll behave... I'm sorry... I' soo soo sorry) (( And you're my what?)) ( Randy: ...I'm your Bitch)(( I thought so... on with the story))

I wore a baby blue tee that said 'RockStar" on it,A blue silk Mini Skirt and black leather boots with blue stars to match. Before I left the house Joe Told me I looked like a cowgirl stripper. I mean seriously. What the hell?

I was getting a bit better speaking French. Maryse was a great friend and a great teacher. I walked down the hall with Melina to our first class. Biology... Gross...literally. Our Teacher was a fat cow that taught her self...Yes I know it's mean and insulting, but when all you do is talk half the class and not tell anyone when to take down notes, you tend not to care.

Melina spoke up without even looking at me. "Stop thinking like that.. it's not nice... and you probably won't even get into heaven."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the Bio lab I put on my coat, goggles, gloves, e.t.c. and sat i my seat. A few Minutes later, Miss Cage walked in and started handing out dead frogs... Double gross.

"Now, because of what happened the last class, I'll be switching you all up now. so go stand in the back while I call your names and point you to your assigned seats and new partners." 

We all went to the back of the class and waited for out names to be called. Meanwhile, last class Some one thought it was funny to fling their dead lizzard at me... it just landed on my notebook and I started screaming hysterically. Melina got mad, and made the perpetraitor swallow his partner's lizzard... Don't ask how she did it *Shudders* Anyway, lots of people started vomiting uncontrollably. It was truly a disgusting sight.

(Name) **Yea I see something's up with the space, so i'll be using that from now on ok?**, Randy, and Michelle. Opps, I mean Melina.

I turned my head towards her and she just smirked at me... I really wish I could do that. We went to our assigned seats and did our disecting.

Randy: "This is gross... but cool at the same time."

I made a face. " You think this is cool?"

"Yea... It's really interesting to see how everything works underthe skin and what not. This is like the only subject I can Pass with ease.

"Really?"

"yea" He put down the knife thingy, put on a new pair of gloves and grabbed the microscope Melina was now finished with.

"What about you though? What are you passing?" He asked me.

"Oh, um, I'm a straight A student"... Great, now he thinks i'm a smart-ass nerd...

Randy looked at me. " Seriously?"

"Yea." I squinted my eyes, waiting for a laugh to come. I mean, this is America... we don't really like nerds. (( I just had to put this in, Guys, I'm not American. I don't know if that's true or not... i got it from TV))

Instead, he just smiled at me. "That's really cool"

"You think so?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yea, I actually tink nerds are pretty cool. I mean, You never know, maybe one of these days a nerd could be my boss..." 

"Or your wife"

"What?"

"Uh... I said hand me the knife... I wanna start disecting" Thank God i'm smart.

He handed me the knife smiling all the while.

Melina started snickering at me, and so I elbowed her in the ribs.

Earning a glare from a supposed 'Angel', I started disecting my lizzard. I could totally go for puking right now.

"So, What made you transfer to Dexter High?"

"I moved her before the Summer vacaton. I live with my Uncle Joe" and he suggested Dexter, I think he likes the Principal or something."

"Eww... "

"I know"

We talked through the entire class. Randy was a cool and fun loving guy... a total hottie was the first Jock I know that didn't have something against smart people. So yay, no being thrown in trash cans for me. But on a serious note, I do find this boy oddly familar, like i've met him before, or atleast heard his voice. It's driving my crazy, I can't put my finger on it. Damn. I hate this!

The bell rang, Randy and I said our goodbyes. He said he'd meet me after lunch... yay me. He was a total cutie so I said "ok"

Melina and I left the class not seeing the horrible glare on the face of the Preppy plastic person that calls her self Kelly.

_((I'm thinking... Should I end it here?)) (Randy: No damnnit)_

Finally, it was Lunch time, Maryse was fine with me not having lessons today, Now she finally had time to Choke Mike using only her tongue. It was taco Tuesday and for some reason, the entire Lunch crew were wearing sombreros. I guess it's for the food.

I paid for my lunch as usual, and sat at the table, which now had an extremely pissed off Barbie. Ignoring her, I looked up to see Randy comming our way. We made space for him.

"Sup Randy"

"Hey Miz... Girls... Kelly"

"Randy."

So as usual, we talked about anything and everything, Kelly kept asking Randy ramdon questions, Randy kept ignoring her and talked to Me and Melina. Mickie, Alicia and Mike talked about their Biology project, while Maryse texted Michelle and Layla.

Having enough, Kelly pulled Randy far away into the corner... you know where all the trash cans are... I mean she couldn't have found a better space?

******With Randy and Kelly*****

Randy:What?

Kelly: What do you mean what? You're ditching me for the new girl?

Randy: What? Kelly... we're over. Why should you care about who i'm friends with?

Kelly: Because I still love you.

Randy: *He rolled his eyes* Please, if you did, i'm pretty sure we'd still be together.

Kelly: Randy, It was a mistake. We just came back from a party... I was drunk.

Randy: You were Drunk.?

Kelly: Yea

Randy: Three times a week?

Kelly: *Stays silent*

Randy: I thought so.

He walk away from her, and goes back to the table. "I'll see you all tomorrow Later."

"Later Ran".

Kelly came back as mad as ever.


	4. DodgeBall Delima

_Chapter 4_

_Dodgeball days_

After that day, Kelly stayed away from all of us. She started hanging out with other kids, and when ever I'd walk by, she'd do something to get me pissed off. I'll probably kill her someday.

We all had Gym together, including Randy and Kelly. The Gym attire was a yellow shirt, and red shorts. It was dodgeball day... how fun. Getting hit with hard red balls and no penalities...Yay. When you get hit, you're out... If you catch the ball... the person that threw the ball is out and some one from your team gets to come in... Yippi-dee-do-da.

Coach Gibbs made us stand in line while he seperated us into two teams. My friends and I were on one team which was a good thing. Kelly, Madison, Eve, jessica, this emo chick named courtney and a few other guys and girls were on the opposite side of the court. Kelly kept staring daggers at me... and I did not know why... I think it's because Randy was on our team. What the hell was up with this girl?

The game started and it wasn't long before people started screaming as the big red balls were comming at them like a freshly shot bullet from an AK-47. The balls hit faces among lots of other delicate things, but lucky for me, I was yet to be hit. There were 3 people on my team now. Melina, A chick named Kayla, and myself. It was us, verses the team of Barbie, Eve and Kaitlyn. It didn't take long, before Eve threw a ball at me and took me out of the game. However, Kelly didn't think that a simple ball to the gut was enough "punishment" for whatever crime I committed in her as a result, I got a dodgeball to the face while I was walking away.

I could hear Coach Gibbs violently blow his whistle and scream in kellys face as I hold my left cheek and ear. The stinging sensation hurt like a bitch on mother's day.

Coach gibbs and a few others helped me up and took me to the nurses everyone else went back to the locker rooms and showers. The bruise was pretty bad, and my ear was screwed up. The Nurse suggested I shouldn't get any water in it, and it may be like that for a little more than 3 weeks. Great... now, I'm the girl with the fucked up ear.

I got to go home early though. Maryse and Mickie did my make up so I wouldnt have to go through a long explaination with goodness for them. Randy offered me a ride home on his motorcycle... but I think me being around him has caused me enough trouble,so I declined. It really hurt me, because I was really starting to like this dude... but you can't always get what you want right.

********** With Randy *********

Randy walks back into the locker room, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, preparing for the major migraine. Jack was sitting on one of the benches looking at him.

"Dude what's wrong with you?"

"What?... nothing" He replied keeping his eyes on the floor and his hands on his head.

"Yes there is man. What? Is about what happened in Gym today?"

Randy didn't didn't want people he to know he might actually be falling for someone. He couldn't stand unwanted attention.

"Look man, I think is was an accident. I don't think Kelly would do something like just doesn't seem like her."

"You dont know her"

"Maybe not like you, but I know her well enough to know she didn't mean she thought she was still inplay or something."

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Randy stood up. "Every one saw Eve hit her with the ball, and you're telling me for some reason out of every one, Kelly, The girl that hates every chick that can possibly be a threat to her, didn't see that, and so she bruised her fucking face?"

Jack took a cautious step back. He's never seen anyone of his friends as mad as Randy was right now. He couldn't muster up the courage to say anything, so he just hit the showers.

No sooner did Randy retake his seat, than the lunch bell rang. And so, he got up and stormed out. He threw his belongings in his locker, and went to the cafeteteria. It was almost empty, So he decided to wait for the blonde abuser by the door.

_My hunnies... I know I haven't updated in some days, so i KNOW you all may hate me right now, but I must say I'm sorry. I think that I should end it here because in mt country, it's like 3 am, so i've gotta get to sleep. plus I've got school in the morning. The only reason I got to finish this was because it was my parent's anniversiary... 10th I think. So let's dedicate this to them... NOT... I fucking hate them. I wish they'll fall in a lion's pit and get eaten alive. Mostly my father though. well i'm endind it here._

Je vous aime tous. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas garder mes yeux ouverts et séjour ouvert, mais vous n'obtenez pas toujours ce que vous voulez. Je suis désolé j'ai laissé le comme une falaise hanger par la suis vraiment fatigué.


	5. Friends are forever

_Hey guys,_

_ok so I'll start off by saying thank you to all reviewers and to all readers. I really do appriciate it. I'm sure you guys are mad at me mostly because I haven't added any new chapters in about a month, maybe two. I'd just like to appologise for that. It's basically because of my end of term exams guys. Yea. It takes up about two weeks of my time. But we're finished now. And I just wanted to put this up so you all wouldn't think I abandoned this . I'm really sorry for the inconvience. and I really wasn't pushing for any amount of reviews but Thank you for the 11 so far and I hope I see many more for the many chapters to come. Oh, one last thing, Reading over the chapters, I found I've made way to many mistakes for my liking,( F**k you wordpad) . so eventually i'll replace the chapters with all the correct spelling and such. Thank you _

_- Nika_

_Chapter 5_

I came home, I and I knew I fell asleep on the couch watching T.V, with the melting bag of peas attached to my now bruised face. I was a heavy sleeper when I needed to be. But for some eason, right when useful or important information is said before me, I always catch it. That's how I knew my father was cheating on my mother. Anyway, let's not get into that. I've already gotten a bruised face, no need to get a hard heart as well.

When I woke up, it was extremely dark out. I couldn't quite see what was going on outside my window. Wait, how the hell did I get inside my bedroom?. I sighed, and got up. Not wanting to look in the mirror, I walked straight passed it and out the door, hoping Joe was home, so every thing wouldn't seem as wierd.

He was home, but everything just got wierder. The clinking of the glass on glass action filled the room as did their constant chatting. My already arched eyebrow went up further. There was my uncle smartly dressed in a tuxedo, with my... principal, Ms. Welch. She was in a black dress, with what I made out to be platormed shoes. (Bleech). Her hair was down, which made it wavy, I never realised how long it was. Her skin still sagged a bit and I gues she was wearing contacts tonight because I couldn't spot her glasses anywhere close to her.

"Hey look whose up" Joe said as he looked up at me.

Ms. Welch turned around and smiled. " Ahhh indeed she is. Did you have a nice nap honey?"

"Uhh.. yea... but.. what exactly is going on?"

" What does itlook like? we're on a date." Joe laughed along with Jenny.

My face stayed as it was. I was hoping to God that I was dreaming, because there was no way in hell this was true.

"Tell me you're joking" I finally said.

"Oh no sweetie. Your Uncle is quite the charmer" Meanwhile Joe blushed, I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Yea. Okay then. I'll just go back up to bed now."

"Ok (nickname) goodnight"

I spun around."I told you never to call me that"

They both Just laughed at me and and I rushed back upstairs.

It was around 8:00pm. I had my full 8 hours already, So I just picked up my cellphone. Surprisingly, I gotsome get well messages from my new friends. Maryse, Michelle, Natalya, Layla, the twins,John 1 and John 2 Mickie,Alicia, Mike, Ted and Cody ( who the hell are they?),best of all, I got a message from Randy.(YEAH BABY!). Oh I guess it was nothing to get all excited about. He was probably just being a nice friend... Anyway, Most surprisingly, I got a text from Kelly, ( How the hell did any of them get my number, I just don't know.) It was an appology. Should I take it to heart and forgive her? I didn;t know. I was in a zone then. just pissed off at the world.

Me being me, I would usually text my father and insult him for all the shit he put me through. Yes I know he's dead people. But what I did, at his funeral, I put a cell phone into his top pocket then one in his trouser pocket. When everyone gathered around, I called a phone and scared the shit out of them. I guess you can say I was the only one that wasn't crying. So anyway, When i'm pissed off. I usually send a horrible text to my deceased father. Something along the lines of

'I hope you're enjoying your time in hell you cocksucker. I hate your fucking guts. They should have burned you at the fucking stake you ignorant bitch!'

Now you can call me insensative, inconsiderate, a bitch, illogical, self-centered. I really don't care. I will always live with the horror of what happened to me with my father. It wasn't your typical father/daughter rape scenario, it was far from that. But whatever, it's over now. No sense in bringing it up.

Anyway, I replied to all the messages I got, well most of them anyway. I didn't reply to Kelly, due to me not knowing weather the message was sincere or not. and I didn't reply to Randy either, I guess it was because I was shy... what was I to say?

Aside from that subject, I fely my phone vibrate after I sent some of the messages. I answered it and heard a french accent on the other end.

"_Bonjour_" (1)

"Maryse?"

"_Oui_" (2)

"What's up. I got your mesage thank you. It was sweet."

"_Je sais que c'était doux. Tout comme moi_" (3)

I laughed. "Yea Ryse. It was sweet... Just like you. So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just going out with the girls, Why don't you come?"

"Uhh... have you seen my face lately?" I chuckled.

_"Oh mon Dieu, j'ai complètement oublié ce sujet. Envoyez-moi une photo?" (4)_

"Say whahhh?"

"Send me a pic. Lemme see what that bitch did to you."

"No need for name calling Maryse. You never know,maybe it was an accident." I took a quick picture of my face and sent it to her."

"Accident?... yea and I can go a day without fashionable shoes..."

"Maybe you can." I chuckled at her.

"Yea, (Name), This was no accident. Trust me. She hit you extremely hard." She said in a serious voice.

"I'm flattered you care so much. But I don't think she'd go that far. I've done nothing to her."

"Yea, but you don't know Barbie."

"Can we please get off this topic?"

"What topic?" Some one spoke upon the line.

"Bonjour Mickie. We were just talking about what"little miss Sunshine did to (Name). I'll send you the pic."

"What? Mickie.. how-"

"I called Maryse and she confrenced... omg" She shouted at the end. "How does it feel?"

"Well obviously not good Mickie." Maryse jumped in.

"Well I know that Ryse. Lemme call Michelle."

"I don't think Michelle needs to be bothered." I tried to convince her, but it was too late.

"What the hell ya'll. Mickz Just sent me this pictute, (Name) is that you?"

"Hi Michelle. 's gotten really bad."

"You're telling me." Someone else came into the convo.

"Hey baby." Maryse squealed. I guessed well hoped it was Mike.

"hey Mikey"

"Sup Mike."

"Hey girls. So what's up? Mikiz, I tried calling for my homework from Chemistry class, but i'm in a damn confrence."

"Next time don't ditch class and you won't be in this predicament. Anyway, We're trying to plot revenge on Kelly."

My eyes widened." What? you guys are going a bit overboard aren't you? "

"No we're not. Overboard would be throwing her skinny ass of a bridge and give the fishes and sharks a nice meal."

"This is where I leave. Bye babe. Bye girls"

"Nice meal? Please, there's not enough meat on her bones." Michelle snickered.

_"Vous êtes l'un de parler de Michelle" (5)_Maryse said and I chuckled.

_"_Uh... yea, Whatever. So aside from Smelly Kelly, (Name) you comming out with us tonight?"

"I guess I can cover it up. Where too?"

"Ok, so I know this great club Main- oh wait, you're ear's screwed up too."

I frowned." Yea Ryse. Sorry."

" It's not your fault sweetie. Look get some rest. We'll all come over and spend the day with you tomorrow ok?" Mickie comfortet me

"You guys would really do that?"

" Yea sweetie of course. Friends are forever right?" Michelle said in her sweet southern accent.

I smiled a real genuine smile. One I haven't had in years... I had friends. Real great friends. I'm so glad Joe got custody of me. I wouldn't trade this for all the money in the world...then again... no wait. I won't. This is prceless.

"Yea. Forever" I smiled. "Bye. girlies"

"Bye" They all said simultaneously.

I hung up, hugged my teddy bear and watched TV. I had friends.

_Ok my supersonic lovers. Thank's to all of you that revewed, and still read this. I hope you guys rgive me for going all Mariah Carey on you guys. Here are the translations._

_1- Hello_

_2- yes_

_3- I know it was sweet. Just like me_

_4-Oh my goodness. I completely forgot about that. Send me a pic?_

_5- You're one to talk Michelle._

_So you guy I hope you liked it, and I'll try my best to have chapter 6 up asap. So thanks again for reading and reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me thk you guys :)_


End file.
